The Contest
by MacFanFiction
Summary: Just a cute little story where Serena invites Ash to a fun contest, which turns out to be a couple contest! Amourshipping one shot. Hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**welcome to my first fan-fic! I know the first chapter is sort of short, but I'll make the rest longer. :D. Anyways, feel free to criticize or help me fix spelling and grammar issues. Hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

"When are we going to get to Cyllage city"?

The boy who asked that was a raven-colored hair boy, whose dream was to be an Pokèmon Master. His name was Ash. He also has an electric rat Pokemon, which is his Pikachu.

"Ash, be patient. We'll get there eventually".

The person who spoke those words goes by the name of Serena. She knew Ash from childhood and joined his journey when Ash invited her to. She liked Ash dearly, even though Ash could be a ignorant at times.

"Based on my calculations, we'll be there in a few hours".

The boy who spoke these words is Clemont, a young inventor and the Lumoise city gym leader. When he first met Ash, he was astonished by his bravery and courage. He is journeying with Ash to help him build these characteristics also.

"Clemont, Dedenne is getting hungry, we need to stop by a PokeMart to get more snacks for it!"

The young Pokemon was biting the girl, trying to find some good food to eat.

The young blonde girl who spoke these words was Bonnie. Bonnie loved Pokemon, espiecially her Dedenne, a Pokemon her brother, Clemont, caught just for her. When Bonnie heard Clemont was going on a journey with Ash, she tagged along with them, much to Clemont's disapproval.

Clemont frowned.

"Bonnie, have you been feeding Dedenne too many snacks? I told you, Dedenne needs it's nutrients from its Pokemon food, so don't feed it too many snacks!"

"That's no fun! I wanna keep feeding snacks so it doesn't starve"!

While Bonnie and Clemont argued, Ash and Serena were trying to figure out what to do when they get to Cyllage city before Ash's gym battle.

Serena was currently looking through her PokèNav, trying to search for what they were going to do.

"Hey.., this looks fun! It says here, Couples tournament! Go through a fun forest side path to test your relationship"!

Ash was the first to reply. "Gee, that sounds cool! You wanna try it out with me Serena?"

"Sure"!

"I'll also enter the contest with Bonnie"! Clemont added.

Then a thought occurred through Serena_. _

_Wait, what does it mean by couple? It couldn't be for... Oh no, how am I supposed to explain this to Ash? _

After a few hours the gang had finally reached Cyllage city.

"We're finally here!" The group exclaimed.

"I'm exhausted, you guys want to find the nearest Pokèmon center"? Clemont panted.

"Yeah! Looks like the Pokemon Center is right over... There!", Serena said pointing at the center.

"Race you guys there!" Ash shouted.

After a warm, delicious dinner, the group got ready to rest. Serena, however, was restless.

_I can't stop thinking about what's going to happen tomorrow at the tournament. I hope everything will be fine in the end! _

The next day arose quickly, as the group got ready for the contest. They slowly got up, and sprinted to the woods, where the contest was being held. There, they began to sign up.

"Ok, you're through".

Officer Jenny was checking who signed in the tournament, to make sure no one evil or bad is joining.

As Ash and Serena made it through, Serena slightly glanced back at Clemont and Bonnie. To her fears, Officer Jenny wasn't letting them go through.

"Officer, why can't we go through"? Asked a curious Clemont.

"Because, you can't expect me to believe your a couple with a 7 year old girl, you're too old for her"!

When Serena heard this, she started blushing. Thoughts were going through her head fast, and when she thought she was going to collaspe, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Serena, are you ok? Your face is red", Ash asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little nervous", Serena replied.

"There's no reason to be worried Serena, it's just a fun contest".

_ That's not I'm worried about_, she thought.

After a few moments of waiting and sitting around, a bell ripped through the silence, causing everyone to look at the source. There was a man up on a pedestal.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen! We welcome you to 21st annual relationship contest! All of you will have to navigate the forests, to find a little house at the end of it. In the house, there will be keys, one for each couple. You will then have to take the key back to the start and turn it in to one of our workers. That sounds easy right"?

Everyone yelled with approval.

"There's just one catch, you and your loved one will be handcuffed together to make it harder"!

While Serena was surprised at the handcuffed part, Ash was surprised at something else the announcer said.

"Loved one"?

Serena started blushing. "Umm, yeah I think I misread the article, I-I think this is a contest for couples, s-sorry Ash".

"It's no problem, you just misread, that's all. Now, are you ready to win"?

Serena was happy how well Ash was taking this, although she could have expected more, but she was happy she didn't ruin their friendship. She was ready to win the contest with Ash.

"You bet"! Serena waved a finger at Ash and winked.

The two kids ran over in excitement to get there handcuffs on. Once they got them on, they went over to the starting line, where the race was going to start.

"Is everyone ready"? The announcer asked.

Everyone replied with a yes.

"Alrighty, then. Take your marks, go"!

Ash and Serena ran like they never had before with victory on their minds.

* * *

**make sure to tell me what you think of the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome the second chapter of The Contest. Hope you guys enjoy it! I'm really glad with the support it's getting! Thanks!**

* * *

The two friends ran, like they never had before. They glanced occasionally to the side to see other couples right beside them.

After a few minutes of running, Ash and Serena had lost the other couples and were alone in the forest.

Serena, who wasn't very fond if forests, was frightened. _  
_

_At least I have Ash here to protect me, and Pikachu is always by his side._

Every few minutes Serena would break the odd silence with petting Pikachu, or talking to Ash about his upcoming gym battle. It was sure odd, for they really didn't have much to talk about.

Then, out of nowhere, a herd of Beedrill appeared. Ash quickly pulled Serena away into the bushes. The Beedrill passed them as if they weren't even there.

"Thanks Ash, that was close", Serena said.

"No problem, I would hate to lose my friend, so I guess it came out of instinct",

Serena held her heart.

_I mean that much to him?_

They kept advancing until they eventually found a good clearing to rest in. There were some things they overthought when they joined this contest, like where would they get food or where would they take shelter at night? They were very lucky to find this clearing, and even luckier to find that there was an endless supply of berries.

"You wanna stay here Serena"?

"Yes, and looks like I can make some berry cake while we're here to"!

"Awesome"!

Serena was pleased to see Ash happy, espiecially if it was for her cooking. She was determined to make it extra special for that perculier reason.

"We have to go grab some berries, so follow me", Serena said.

"I don't have much of a choice, I'm kind of handcuffed here". Ash laughed.

Once they grabbed the berries, Serena started a fire, and started mashing berries together.

The cake won't be the best since we're not using proper tools, but it'll do, she thought.

Once it was done, Serena and Ash split it into two, and ate it together. Pikachu was also given a small piece.

"Wow, Serena this is great! We didn't even have much to work with and you can still pull this off"! Pikachu hastily agreed.

"Stop it Ash, you're going to make me blush"!

On the outside Serena was friends with Ash, but on the inside Serena liked him. Serena admired his bravery and his courage, his traits he had since he was 7.

_He truely is an amazing boy_, she thought.

"Serena? You've been sitting there silently for a minute now".

"Oh yeah, sorry, just thinking how we'll win this contest".

"We'll be sure to win this, we're an unstoppable team; you helped me win my gym battle against Viola, and I have yet to help you. So if we win this, it proves that we are the superior pair".

Ash then laughed, and Serena joined him, blushing slightly.

The night went by quickly, and soon it was morning. The pair packed up what they had and walked on. For what seemed an hour or so, they walked and they reached a lake. There, there was a sign.

"The sign says, you're on the right track couples! Just cross this lake and you're one step ahead", Ash informed.

"Hey, Ash look! A boat"! Serena then pointed at the small wooden boat, that could easily fit two.

Pikachu leaped off of Ash and wobbled on to the boat. The boat proved itself to be very frail, in which, Pikachu almost tipped the boat over, but sturdy enough to use it.

"Pika-Pi"!

"Great, we can use the boat Serena"! Ash exclaimed.

"Alright, let's get in before someone steals it", Serena mumbled.

Serena was still unsure about using the boat, as she didn't the boat to tip and ruin her cute clothes. But she didn't want to detour Ash, so she reluclantly joined Ash in the boat. It proved sturdy enough for it to last all the way down. She still saw one flaw nevertheless.

"Ash, I see one problem, "

"And what is that"?

"It has no oars"!

"I have an idea".

"And what's that"? Serena questioned.

"Froakie, I chose you"!

Ash's frog Pokemon leaped out of it's Pokeball and was ready to do what it was told.

"Froakie, I'm going to need you to push this boat to the other side, do you think you can do that"?

"Frooakie", it replied.

"Awesome"!

Froakie jumped into the water and started pushing them, surprisingly, and they were off.

"Looks like Froakie's training payed off, he can push this heavy boat"!

"Yeah"!

Serena smiled at Ash.

_He's always hard-working, I mean look at Froakie! _

"So, Ash, what do you plan to do against Grant's Onix"? Serena asked.

"I'm actually not really sure, but I'm sure if you're there, you'll help me figure out what to do".

"Ash, you can't rely on me all the time. What if I don't give you any ideas"?

"I don't know, I'm just happy you're traveling with us".

"Ash...".

Serena wanted to hug him, but was too scared to do so, since it could ruin their friendship.

Ash and Serena were on the boat for a while until they heard a grumbling sound.

"Ash was that your stomach"?

"Nope, although I am a little bit hungry".

"Ash this is no time for fun and games, return Froakie to it's Pokeball, now! I think there's a Pokemon under us"!

"Froakie, return"!

Froakie was recalled into it's Pokeball in a flash, as a ginormous shadow appeared under the boat.

"Oh no, Serena hold on to my hand"!

Serena, had no time to blush, as a very a angry Gyrados appeared out of the water. It roared at the kids and was mad at them for invading it's territory.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt"!

"Pikaaa-Chuuuu"!

The Thunderbolt hit directly, and the Gyrados was in pain, but it wasn't long before it recovered, even angrier.

The Gyrados swam under the boat, thrusting it upwards sending Ash, Serena, and Pikachu flying.

They all landed with a plunk in the water.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Once again criticism is allowed. I love the support this story is getting! **

**Just a note to you guys, I was planning to make each chapter about 1,000 words, but if you guys want to, I could make them longer. It would take me longer to write the chapter though. Thanks a lot!**

**For the Guest reviewer: Yeah, I know my grammar isn't the best, but for when you pointed the details about Clemont and Bonnie, well this is what I thought: Their still pretty young, right? I know I made them very clueless, but hey, I wouldn't fret too much about it, they're not really important in the story. Anyways, thanks for the critisism!**


End file.
